Dans la tête des autres
by Mandine37
Summary: Chapitres bonus de Quelques mots peuvent changer l'histoire
1. Dans la tête de Marisa

**Dans la tête de : Marisa !**

**Cette idée me vient en grande partie de Fan de twilight =)**

**Ce chapitre se déroule pendant le chapitre vingt de « Quelques mots peuvent changer l'histoire », bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ce matin comme tous les autres matins je met un long moment à me préparer, je me lève comme toujours à cinq heures du matin et passe une heure à me coiffer, aujourd'hui je me boucle les cheveux et enroule un ruban bleu dedans. Avant que Peeta ne parte habiter chez sa future ancienne copine je passais tous les matins à la boulangerie afin de m'acheter un croissant mais maintenant qu'il n'y travaille plus je n'y vais plus que trois ou quatre fois par semaine, il faut tout de même que je reste en bon contact avec ma future belle-famille. Je choisit dans mon armoire la robe que mon père m'as cousu l'année dernière, elle est du même bleu que mon ruban. Mon père est le tailleur du district Douze, il arrive à me faire des vêtements avec les chutes de tissus que les habitants du district n'utilisent pas et j'en suis plutôt heureuse, je dois être la seule fille du district à pouvoir me changer tous les jours.

A sept heure trente je me met en route pour l'école, je passe comme toujours devant la pharmacie et j'attend que Peeta sorte, cachée derrière les poubelles. Le temps passe et personne ne sort, je commence à m'inquiéter, d'habitude j'arrive toujours à la pharmacie avant que Peeta ne parte pour l'école, serait-il malade? Je commence à me demander si je peux rentrer dans la pharmacie, prétextant un mal de ventre quand je vois la sale garce sortir, elle est toute seule et marche d'un pas déterminé, soudain je vois mon futur mari sortir de la boutique et ma journée s'illumine. Qu'il court après sa futur ancienne copine ne me gêne pas le moins du monde, je suis moi aussi sortie avec d'autres garçons et il ne me connaît juste pas encore mais quand il me regardera il comprendra que je suis la femme de sa vie.

Arrivée à l'école je suis obligée de quitter Peeta des yeux, malheureusement j'ai un an de plus que lui et donc je ne suis pas dans sa classe, j'en veux horriblement à mes parents pour ne pas m'avoir conçue quelques mois plus tard. Les journées de cours me paraissent toujours horriblement longues, le midi je ne mange pas au même service que Peeta si bien que je ne voit jamais ses beaux cheveux blonds et ses magnifiques yeux bleu lorsque je suis en train de manger. Quant vient la fin d'après-midi et que la sonnerie de fin des cours retentie je me sent toujours joyeuse, je sais que dans quelques minutes je vais pouvoir le regarder autant que je le veux et même crier son nom si l'occasion se présente. Aujourd'hui ne fait pas exception, dès que j'entend la sonnerie de fin des cours je range mes affaires et court vers le gymnase, en début d'année beaucoup de mes amies venaient avec moi mais elles se sont lassées de mon obsession pour Peeta et préfèrent toutes passées du temps avec des garçons célibataires de la ville, elles ne comprennent pas que quand je veux quelque chose je me bat pour l'avoir et quel que soit le temps que cela prend je reste toujours convaincue que j'ai toutes mes chances.

Peeta met horriblement longtemps à faire son apparition dans le gymnase si bien que je commence à m'impatientée mais quand il entre dans le gymnase son sourire illumine toute la salle et je suis au comble du bonheur quand je me rend compte que la sangsue, sa future ex-copine, n'est pas là. Peut-être s'est-il enfin rendu compte qu'il était temps de mettre fin à leur relation et c'est pour cela qu'il est extrêmement heureux, parce qu'il a enfin retrouvé tous ses esprits. Il faut absolument qu'il me rencontre aujourd'hui sinon une fois que la nouvelle de son nouveau célibat aura fait le tour de toute l'école toutes les filles se jetteront à ses pieds et il me croira comme elles toutes.

Je regarde fixement Peeta pendant son échauffement, je voit ses magnifiques muscles se contracter à chaque mouvements qu'il fait, dans quelques temps son corps sera à moi, il faut que je trouve quoi lui dire, que je fasse une très bonne impression et qu'il se souvienne de moi.

Peeta est maintenant assis sur un banc en face de moi, il regarde les autres garçons, au milieu sur le tapis son frère est en train de battre à plate couture un nouveau venu. Je regarde fixement Peeta, j'aimerais tellement pouvoir m'assoir à côté de lui en ce moment et lui prendre la main. Ses yeux se lèvent et se fixent sur moi, oui, Peeta Mellark, mon futur mari est en train de me regarder, il se caresse les lèvres en me regardant et fait un grand sourire, oh mon dieu, est-ce qu'il essaye de me faire comprendre quelque chose? Fais quelque chose Marisa! Je lève ma main droite dans l'espoir de lui faire un signe de la main auquel il répondra mais son entraineur l'appelle et il se rend sur le tapis de lutte. Je regarde ensuite passionnément le combat entre Peeta et son frère, tous les deux sont très forts, ils sont surement les meilleurs dans le gymnase mais le frère de Peeta est un peu plus fort que lui, s'ensuit un combat acharné mais Peeta est le premier a resté au sol maintenu par son frère. Avec plus d'entrainements je suis certaine qu'un jour il gagnera contre lui.

Peeta retourne ensuite sur le banc et observe attentivement les combats suivants, de temps en temps il jette un coup d'œil sur la porte du gymnase puis sur la grande horloge. Il ne regarde plus jamais dans ma direction et j'en suis bien triste. A la fin de l'heure je voit Peeta se lever précipitamment, je suis déterminée à lui parler alors je me lève et court dans sa direction. Une fois arrivée devant lui je me sent idiote, je n'ai pas préparé de discourt. Peeta me regarde et quand je croise ses magnifiques yeux bleus je me sent bête, c'est moi qui doit lancer la discussion vu que c'est moi qui suis venue me planter devant lui.

_**_ Bon-bonjour Peeta!**_

_**_ Euh… bonjour.**_

_**_ Tu aurais pu gagner contre ton frère aujourd'hui, c'est dommage! **_

_**_ Oh non, il est bien plus fort que moi, mais merci.**_

Il me fait son incroyable sourire, mais je sent bien qu'il est déçu de ne pas avoir emporté la victoire.

_**_ Non, je pense que si tu avais été plus concentré tu aurais pu le battre.**_

_**_ Plus… concentré?**_

_**_ Oui, enfin je veux dire bien sur tu devais pensé à ta rupture mais c'est normal, il faut du temps pour s'en remettre.**_

Bravo Marisa, joue la carte de la compassion c'est très bien!

_**_ Ma rupture? Excuse moi, mais je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles!**_

_**_ Et bien vu que ta copine n'était pas là…**_

_**_ Oh! Tu as cru que nous avions rompu Katniss et moi? Non, non, je te rassure elle est juste partie chez une amie!**_

Mince, je me suis trahie, je pensais que la sangsue ne le laisserais jamais seul si elle sortait encore avec. Tant pis, maintenant que Peeta m'a adressé la parole il faut que je lui ouvre les yeux.

_**_ Je pensais qu'elle était ta plus grande supportrice, à sa place j'aurais été voir mon amie plus tard, je ne louperais un de tes entrainements pour rien au monde.**_

_**_ Et bien, c'est très gentil de ta part mais Katniss est une très gentille personne et elle aime beaucoup ses amis, je comprend qu'elle veuille passer un peu de temps avec. **_

Oh, alors comme ça Katniss la sangsue est un ange.

_**_ Mais aller voir son petit ami est tout de même plus important, non?**_

_**_ Tu dois surement savoir que je vis chez sa mère donc je passe beaucoup de temps avec elle.**_

Bien sur que je le sais!

_**_ Oui, j'ai appris ça. Mais tout de même, je me rend bien compte que son absence t'as déconcentré aujourd'hui.**_

_**_ Non, j'avais juste hâte que la journée s'achève pour la retrouver.**_

_**_ Mais, tu n'es pas heureux d'avoir un peu de temps rien que pour toi? **_

_**_ Pas vraiment en fait, les meilleurs moments de la journée sont quand je suis avec elle. Si je pouvais passer tout mon temps coller à elle je le ferrais.**_

Quand il prononce ses mots son regard s'illumine et c'est comme s'il revoyait tous les bons moments qu'il passe avec elle. Peeta est complètement accro de cette fille et cela me fait tellement mal. C'est la première fois que je parle réellement avec lui et je me rend compte que je n'ai aucune chances avec lui. Je lui fait un grand sourire alors qu'en fait la seule chose que j'ai envie de faire là maintenant c'est me mettre à pleurer. Peeta se retourne vers l'horloge et me regarde avec un regard gêné.

_**_ Ecoutes, je suis content de t'avoir parlé mais il faut vraiment que je rentre maintenant.**_

_**_ Oui bien sur, je comprend, tu as hâte de la revoir.**_

_**_ Je ne pense pas qu'elle va rentré **__**tout de suite mais j'aimerais être chez elle quand elle poussera la porte d'entrée.**_

Peeta fait quelques pas vers la sortie quand quelque chose me frappe. Je la rattrape et marche a ses côtés pendant un moment.

_**_ Dis moi Peeta, tu ne connais pas mon nom n'est-ce pas? Tu ne te souvient même pas de moi.**_

_**_ Je suis désolé, mais non, je ne sais pas qui tu es mais tu m'as l'air d'être très gentille.**_

Je souris tristement.

_**_ Je m'appelle Marisa. Katniss est très chanceuse, j'espère que vous serez toujours heureux tous les deux.**_

Je le pense vraiment, si je ne peux pas avoir Peeta Mellark alors j'espère qu'il sera heureux avec la personne qu'il a choisit, et surtout qu'il le sera pour le reste de sa vie.

_ _**Et bien, merci beaucoup Marisa. J'espère que toi aussi tu sera heureuse.**_

Je le regarde partir et je me sent terriblement mal, c'est comme si je venait de me faire plaquer alors que je ne suis jamais sortie avec lui. Il faut que je me reprenne, j'ai toujours été une fille forte. Une main se pose sur mon épaule.

_**_ Alors Marisa, tu ne me félicites même pas, j'ai battu tout le monde aujourd'hui.**_

Je me retourne et fait un grand sourire au frère de Peeta, il n'est pas dit que je ne m'appellerais pas Marisa Mellark un jour…

* * *

**Fin!**

**J'espère que vous aurez aimé ce petit chapitre, si vous avez des idées ou des envies pour le prochain n'hésitez pas =)**


	2. Dans la tête de Gale

**Je suis heureuse de savoir que mon mini-chapitre précédent vous as plus! Je voulais rendre Marisa plus tenace mais je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion, quand j'écrit je me met à la place de tous mes personnages et encore une fois je me suis fait prendre au piège, j'ai rendu Marisa plus humaine... =) Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review, merci aussi à toutes les personnes qui ont lu le chapitre précédent!**

**Fan de twilight : Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews! Merci aussi pour tes compliments qui m'ont beaucoup fait sourire! Pour répondre à ta question, Peeta ne regarde pas volontairement Marisa, à vrai dire il ne la regarde même pas, il fixe sans vraiment s'en rendre compte l'endroit où s'assoit Katniss quand elle vient le voir, vu que Marisa est de l'autre côté du gymnase elle ne se rend pas compte que les yeux de Peeta sont en fait fixés sur un point légèrement au dessus d'elle... Et puis on se fait aussi beaucoup d'idées quand on aime une personne non?**

**Anonymette : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis heureuse que le chapitre t'ais plu, et je suis aussi contente de savoir que tu as hâte de lire les prochains. Surtout si tu as une idée n'hésites pas à m'en faire part, je serais ravie décrire un chapitre avec une de tes idées =)**

**Ce coup-ci nous sommes dans la tête de : Gale!**

**Cette idée me provient de : Titounette =)**

**Ce chapitre se déroule pendant le chapitre 9 de « Quelques mots peuvent changer l'histoire »**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre Katniss viendrait me parler de Lilly, je prenais attention à ces moindres faits et gestes et j'avais compris depuis que le début que la mort de Lilly lui faisait de la peine. Je savais qu'elle viendrait à apprendre d'une façon ou d'une autre qu'elle est moi nous étions très proches mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle me prenne pour un monstre. Beaucoup de mois se sont écoulés avant qu'elle ne se décide à me parler, je voyait de la détermination dans son regard. Parfois quand elle me rejoignait dans les bois je me demandait si elle allait enfin tout me dire, mais elle se taisait. Je me sentais proche d'elle, quand elle ne me rejoignait pas dans les bois je passais une très mauvaise journée mais quand elle me rejoignait j'était le garçon le plus heureux de tout le district.

Avant de la rencontrer j'avais déjà entendu parler d'elle, je me demandais comment une petite gamine de cinq ans avait fait pour se liée d'amitié avec l'un des enfants pourri gâté de la ville et puis quand je l'ai vu dans les bois pour la première fois j'ai compris. Quand on la voyait on avait tout de suite envie de rester avec elle le plus longtemps possible, j'ai aussi rencontrer Peeta et je me suis rendu compte que c'était un très gentil garçon. Je suis sorti avec beaucoup de fille, j'étais toujours plus ou moins attaché à elles mais quand j'ai rencontré Katniss mon cœur à louper un battement et je me suis aperçu que je n'avais jamais autant aimé quelqu'un. Je voulais toujours passé plus de temps avec elle mais je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais pas rivaliser avec l'amitié qu'elle avait déjà nouer avec Peeta. J'étais jaloux mais j'était aussi très observateur, je voyais la façon qu'avait Peeta de la regarder, je savais qu'il l'aimait. Je ne savais pas si elle était au courant mais ce que je savais c'est qu'elle ne sortait pas avec lui et que si je voulais avoir une chance, rien qu'une minuscule chance de sortir avec elle il vaudrait que je lui avoue mes sentiments et très rapidement.

Depuis plusieurs mois je préparais mon discourt parce que je savais que quand Katniss me poserait des questions il faudrait que je sois sincère avec elle, il faudrait que je lui avoue que Lilly était ma première petite amie et ensuite je pourrais lui avoué que j'avais maintenant des sentiments très fort pour elle. Je me répétais inlassablement mon discours, parfois j'imaginais même les réponses de Katniss, son sourire qui s'illuminerait quand elle comprendrait que je l'aime plus que n'importe qui. Parfois j'imaginais aussi la déception de Peeta, je ne voulais pas perdre son amitié alors je m'imaginais aussi un grand discours lui annonçant que je n'étais pas du tout au courant de ses sentiments pour Katniss. Quand j'y pense je me dis que je ne suis qu'un idiot, Peeta est loin d'être bête mais c'est une très gentille personne et je sais que si Katniss me choisit il la laissera vivre sa vie sans jamais s'interposer.

Un dimanche matin que j'étais en train de relever mes collets pour la quatrième fois en attendant de voir si Katniss me rejoindra ou non j'entend un craquement et je sais que c'est elle. Je sais aussi qu'elle viens uniquement dans le but de discuter avec moi mais je suis heureux qu'elle soit là c'est pourquoi je me tourne vers elle avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

_ _**Hey Katniss! Je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas, tu arrives plus tôt d'habitude.**_

Quand Katniss vient chasser avec moi elle arrive toujours quasiment en même temps que moi. Si aujourd'hui j'ai eu le temps de l'attendre c'est qu'elle ne pensait pas venir et qu'elle a du se décider très tard.

_ _**Oui, j'ai passé un peu plus de temps avec Prim ce matin.**_

Je sais qu'elle me ment car elle détourne les yeux en prononçant ses paroles mais je m'en moque, au moins elle est ici, avec moi.

_**_ Le principal c'est que tu sois venue après tout. Je suis toujours heureux de passer un peu de temps avec toi.**_

Elle rougit et détourne les yeux, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit habituée aux compliments c'est pourquoi je lui en fait de plus en plus souvent. Et aussi parce que j'aime la voir rougir. Pendant toute la matinée je lui parle des progrès de mes frères à l'école et de mes cours. Je vois bien qu'elle est ailleurs mais quand je suis avec elle je ne peux pas m'empêcher de parler, elle rigole de temps en temps à mes blagues et me parle de Prim. Quand l'heure de manger arrive nous cueillons des baies et nous asseyons sur une souche d'arbre. Elle se fait de plus en plus distante et je sais qu'elle cherche un moyen de lancer la conversation qui la tracasse tant.

_ _**Ok, qu'est-ce qui passe Katniss, ça fait des mois maintenant que tu es bizarre. T'as l'air super triste et tu ne ressembles plus à la Katniss que j'ai rencontré dans les bois. Je sais que tu te confies toujours à Peeta mais je suis là moi aussi, tu peux tout me dire.**_

Elle se tourne vers moi et dans son regard je vois de la gêne mais aussi un peu de reconnaissance.

_**_ Je fais des cauchemars, depuis un moment. Au sujet de Lilly, la tribut fille de cette année qui est morte. J'ai essayé de ne plus y penser, mais je ne peux pas, elle devais avoir des amis et je me dis… Elle est morte Gale !**_

Katniss commence à pleurer, je ne l'ai jamais vu ainsi et j'ai de la peine. Je me rapproche d'elle et la serre contre moi, au début elle se laisse faire et puis elle me repousse. Elle attend une réponse, il faut que je sois fort et que je dise la vérité.

_**_ Tu sais Katniss, Lilly était mon amie avant. Enfin elle a même été plus que mon amie, à vrai dire c'est la première fille que j'ai aimé. Je suis sorti avec elle pendant deux mois quand on avait douze ans. J'était heureux avec elle, et puis un jour elle m'as quitté, elle avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. Après ça je l'ai détesté, ce n'était pas une gentille fille.**_

_**_ Est-ce que c'est une raison pour être heureux de sa mort ? D'être content de savoir que ce soit son nom qui ait été tiré le jour de la Moisson ? **_

Elle fronce les sourcils en disant cela, je comprend. Je suis passé pour un type égoïste et sans cœur en souriant le jour de la moisson, j'ai vraiment eu de la peine pour Lilly mais je voulais paraitre fort, je ne voulais pas que Katniss me voit faible. J'ai pleuré le soir où Lilly est morte mais personne ne le sait maintenant je le regrette.

_**_ Katniss tu ne comprends pas, elle m'as vraiment fait du mal. Elle ne l'as pas fait qu'à moi, elle a brisée le cœur de nombreux garçons. Mets toi à ma place, imagines toi un peu que la personne que tu aimes le plus au monde te dise du jour au lendemain qu'elle ne veux plus de toi. Qu'est-ce que tu ressentirais ? Est-ce que tu ne serais pas heureuse des années plus tard de savoir que c'est cette fille qui va partir au Hunger Games au lieu d'une personne que tu apprécies bien plus maintenant ?**_

Oui, je peux paraitre égoïste mais j'ai été heureux et soulagé et entendant le nom de Lilly et pas celui de Katniss, j'ai été heureux de savoir que Katniss n'aurait pas à se battre contre vingt-trois autres personnes pour revenir au district.

_**_ Je crois que je ne comprend toujours pas comment tu as pu être heureux de savoir qu'elle allait mourir, sa mort ne t'as même pas affecté un tout petit peu !**_

_**_ Ne soit pas en colère contre moi. Bien sur que si sa mort m'as affecté mais je ne l'ai pas montré c'est tout. Katniss, je l'ai aimé! Elle a été ma copine pendant un moment, et puis elle m'as quitté du jour en lendemain en me disant juste qu'elle en aimait un autre maintenant. Tu ne peux pas comprendre…**_

_**_ Non je ne comprend pas. Et je ne veux pas devenir comme toi, je ne veux pas me réjouir de savoir qu'un de mes ex va sans doute mourir. Je ne serais jamais amoureuse, je ne sortirais jamais avec un garçon, comme ça tout sera bien plus simple.**_

Ses paroles ne ressemblent plus du tout à toutes celles que je m'étais imaginé, je ne veux pas que Katniss se braque, je ne veux pas qu'elle pense qu'en amour on souffre toujours. Je veux qu'elle comprenne que je l'aime plus que je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Que je suis heureux que Lilly soit morte à sa place.

_**_ Ne dis pas ça ! Tout le monde n'est pas pareil, je suis certain que quelque part il y a un garçon qui t'aime et qui ne te ferra jamais de mal, qui ne te quitteras jamais et avec qui tu finira ta vie heureuse et comblée.**_

_**_ Oh bien sur! Parce que Mr Je suis content que mon ex soit morte sait tout de l'amour et de la vie. Merci Gale mais je crois que je me passerais de tes conseils et que je serais très heureuse toute seule.**_

_**_ Tu ne comprends pas où je veux en venir n'est-ce pas ?**_

Non, Katniss ne comprend rien et je le sais maintenant. Elle ne sais pas ce qu'est l'amour, elle a vu son père mourir et sa mère en larmes, elle connait la souffrance de la perte de l'être aimé mais elle ne sais pas ce qu'est l'amour. Peut-être qu'elle aime Peeta mais elle ne s'en rend pas compte.

_ _**Non, je ne vois pas et je ne veux pas voir.**_

Je ne réfléchit même pas a ce que je fais par la suite, je viens de penser à Peeta et je me dis que si je ne tente rien je n'aurais rien en retour. Alors je me penche vers elle, attrape sa tête avec mes deux mains et dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Quand je me recule je la regarde un moment dans les yeux et j'entend les battements de mon cœur, elle ne dis rien et me regarde, elle est sous le choc je le sais, je sais aussi qu'elle n'a pas répondu à mon baiser et pourtant je l'embrasse encore, j'attend qu'elle réponde mais elle ne le fait pas, au contraire elle me repousse, violement.

_**_ Mince Gale ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Je t'ai dis que je ne voulais pas avoir de copain et toi tu… Tu … Mais comment t'as pu faire ça ?**_

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ce n'était pas dans mes plans, je ne voulais pas la brusquer et pourtant c'est ce que j'ai fait. Je crois que je viens de perdre toute l'amitié qu'elle pouvait avoir envers moi et pourtant je me dis qu'il faut quand même que j'aille jusqu'au bout, que même si je dois en souffrir jusqu'à la fin de mes jours elle sera au courant de ce que j'éprouve pour elle, je relève la tête et la regarde droit dans les yeux.

_**_ Katniss, je t'aime !**_

Je crois qu'elle ne prend même pas la peine de comprendre mes paroles.

_**_ Contente pour toi ! Moi je ne t'aime pas, pas comme ça ! T'es mon ami et rien de plus !**_

J'ai mal, j'ai terriblement mal et mon cœur explose en milles morceaux. J'ai eu mal quand Lilly m'a quitter pour un autre mais là j'ai encore plus mal. A l'époque je pensais que ma vie ne valait plus la peine d'être vécu maintenant je me dis que je ne suis qu'un idiot. Certes Katniss m'a dit que j'étais son ami mais maintenant que je la voit partir en courant cela veux il dire que je ne suis plus rien pour elle? Je m'assoit dans l'herbe et pleure à chaudes larmes.

Plusieurs heures passent et je ne sent pas le courage de me relever, je voudrais qu'une bête, un ours ou je ne sais quoi, vienne et me tue maintenant car je n'ai plus la force de rien. Mes yeux se posent sur le panier de fraises. J'ai promis à Rory de les vendre au maire pour pouvoir lui acheter un jouet pour son anniversaire, qu'est-ce qu'il dirait si je venais à mourir dans les bois? J'essuie mes yeux, si je venais à mourir maintenant je sais ce qu'il adviendrait de lui et de toute ma famille, ils mourraient tous. Je prend mon panier de fraises et mes lapins et je part vendre au maire mes fraises. Pour une fois c'est Madge qui vient m'ouvrir.

_**_ Gale, tu vas bien? On dirait que tu as les yeux rouges.**_

_**_ Tout va bien Madge.**_

_**_ Tu sais, je suis toujours là si tu veux me parler. En attendant, je vais chercher mon père pour qu'il t'achète toutes tes fraises.**_

Madge me sourit et cela me remonte le moral, elle sait que j'ai pleuré et pourtant elle ne dis rien de plus, elle n'est pas comme toutes les autres filles qui parlent sans cesse pour rien, peut-être que c'était un signe si c'est elle qui est venue m'ouvrir la porte aujourd'hui.

_**_ Tu sais, un de ces jours… Je veux dire Madge, est-ce qu'un jour tu aimerais qu'on… Enfin je veux dire, on pourrait peut-être…**_

_**_ ça serait avec plaisir Gale, j'aimerais bien qu'on discute un peu plus ensemble toi et moi. Papa? Gale vient vendre des fraises!**_

Elle laisse la place à son père et m'embrasse sur la joue avant de me quitter. Je sourit en rentrant chez moi et le soir dans mon lit ce n'est pas au baiser que j'ai volé à Katniss que je pense mais à celui offert par Madge, c'est vraiment une gentille fille.

* * *

**Fin!**

**Bizarrement il m'a été plus simple d'écrire sur un personnage torturé mais j'ai tout de même mis ma touche de guimauve à la fin (rien que pour toi LJay, je sais que tu adores ça xD) J'espère que ce mini-chapitre vous auras plu! **

**N'hésitez pas, si vous avez envie de lire des petites choses laissez vos idées, je ne sais pas encore quoi écrire pour le prochain mini-chapitre alors laissez vos idées :)**


End file.
